creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:It is in fact the peanut house/@comment-3969350-20161113152420/@comment-30126178-20161113200900
This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I can agree with that statement.) This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I'm sorry, I couldn't understand what you just said, can you please repeat yourself?)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (Thank you for repeating your original statement, now I have understood what you have said.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (So this general vicinity you human beings live nearby has been nicknamed by you to be The Nutshack? I now understand!)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (Let us hope for the rest of the people in this town, that you do not forget what this general vicinity has been nicknamed.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I can certainly agree that this general vicinity has been nicknamed The Nutshack.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (Adding extra confirmation to your previous repeated statements, I can certainly agree that this general vicinity has been nicknamed The Nutshack.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I am sorry if my voice is in a lower audio frequency than your voice, but I can certainly agree that this general vicinity has been nicknamed The Nutshack, aswell.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I have noticed you have been talking over my voice, which is very rude of you. Stop this at once.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (I do not apologize for this, as I was the one talking first. I will ask of you again to stop talking while I talk, as I have higher authority than you as the landowner of this general vicinity nicknamed The Nutshack.)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack. (The recent events in this general area have been quite exciting for what typically occurs!)This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack.We will now redirect your attention to the massive television screen which will play for you a rap, which is a type of song in which words are rapidly spoken in a rhythmatic matter, forming a song. The music will now change to fit the mood. Enjoy! Phillip is from San Fransisco, which is a city in northern California. "The Nutshack" is located in Daily City, so it is not related to San Fransisco. It is most known for its Golden Gate Bridge.Jackson is from the Philippine Islands. The capital of the Philippines is Manila. There are many, many islands in the Philippines.Horatio 1.0, more commonly known as "Horat", is a robotic tarsier primate. He has been modified by Jack in order to speak English, though he does not speak perfectly. Philippine tarsiers are an endangered species, so it was very kind of Jackson to help Horatio.Richard Cabeza, whose preferred name is Tito Dick, and whose nickname is "Dickman", has raised Phil ever since he was young and is sexually attracted to conventional women in Daily City, even though he is near-elderly in age.Jackson is traditionally interesting, as he made Horatio a half-robotic tarsier, but still is somehow lazy.The Vietnamese transvestite named "Cherry Pie" has still not experienced traditional sexual intercourse.I would like to introduce you to Chita, whom people call the "freak of the week" due to her attractiveness. Despite her nickname, she is not vain and dislikes plastic surgery.Chita is the best friend of Phillip, and is who Jackson would like to "keep" as a soulmate. This will never happen, though they will still have consensual sex together on occasion.May I pause for a moment? I believe I have inhaled too much weed into my respiratory system, which is making me shake. Let me take a breather, so I can let the weed flow out of my respiratory system and into the atmosphere.I, NUMP Trump, have sung the hit 2004 rap song "I Gott Grapes". If you had lived in Daily City, or any other city with a large influx of people who know rap terminology, you would know exactly what "I Gott Grapes" meant. What do you believe you are viewing, small male child? This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack.This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack.This general vicinity we live in has been nicknamed The Nutshack.We would like to welcome you to The Nutshack!